


Calek and Alex

by HansonPhreek



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random scenes featuring my two new characters, Calek and Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

They lay in bed after their first time together. It had been amazing. Alex was on his back, one of his arms around Calek who was on his side next to him. Calek was absentmindedly outlining the tattoo on Alex’s chest. Calek loved the way the dragon seemed to be gently wrapped around the rose, yet the thorns of the rose pierced its rough hide. He was mesmerized by it.

They lay like that for what seemed like eternity. Neither had felt like this in a very long time. Too long, it seemed to them. Alex sighed, and Calek smiled. They looked at each other.

“I love you,” whispered Alex.

Calek froze, his hand stopped its tracing and he looked away. His mind reeled. Was he in love? Could he be? He hadn’t felt like this since Amy, and that was when he was 20. She had broken his heart and he promised himself that he wouldn’t let it happen again. But he couldn’t help thinking _Would it happen again? How unlucky could one person be?_

“Oh… that’s fine. Don’t…don’t say anything. I get it,” Alex said as he tried to turn away.

Calek put a hand on Alex’s chest to stop him. “No. It’s just that…I…” He sighed. “Can I explain it later?” Alex nodded. “Let’s just stay here like this for the rest of our lives.”

“Well, eventually we will have to get up.”

“Don’t burst my bubble.”

They both laughed and Calek leaned over and kissed Alex.


	2. #2

They lay curled in bed together after a long night of fun. They had gone out clubbing until 4am and then went back to their apartment for another type of fun. It was now 7am and Calek had just fallen asleep. He was now snoring softly against Alex’s chest.

Alex wasn’t that tired. He lay awake thinking about the older blonde man that was wrapped around him like a blanket. He knew that even though Calek was the oldest of the two he was much more insecure.

Alex hoped that one day Calek could accept that he was loved and that Alex wouldn’t hurt him. Alex was different than everyone in Calek’s past and they both knew it. And yet Calek hadn’t come to terms with it.

Alex stroked the strawberry blonde head resting on his chest. “I love you so much…and one day you’ll realize this,” he whispered.

“I do realize that…” Calek mumbled before yawning. “I was having the most wonderful dream before I was so rudely interrupted.”

“Was I in it?”

“No…that’s what made it so good,” Calek joked. Alex pouted and Calek said, “You’re too cute for your own good when you do that.” Calek then brushed Alex’s lips with a kiss.

There was a paused in their conversation. The room seemed to fill with unasked questions. Did Calek love Alex? Could Calek trust Alex not to hurt him? Each man knew the answer to one question, Calek the first and Alex the second, yet neither knew how to express it.

The silence continued until they couldn’t bear it anymore. Finally Alex spoke, “So…who were you dreaming about?” He tried to sound normal, but wasn’t sure how convincing it had been.

“Orlando Bloom…” Calek smiled and said nonchalantly.

“Figures…Damn Brit…”


	3. #3

The strawberry blonde wore his hair pulled into a low ponytail on this particular afternoon. He was in brooding artist wear. He wore a black beret-style hat, dark sunglasses, black jeans and a dark green button-up shirt. He sat at the back of a coffee shop sipping a cappuccino, not speaking as he watched the people around him and writing observations down. He was looking for inspiration for a poem that he would never finish. It was just part of the look-du-jour, as he called it. 

Silently, a muscular man with dark hair slid into the seat across from the blonde. This mad was wearing a military uniform and as he sat he whispered, “Hey babe.”

“Hey.” The blonde looked up and removed his glasses, revealing bright green eyes. He leaned across the table to give his boyfriend a kiss.

“Calek, not in public while I’m in uniform,” the other man hissed quietly.

Calek managed to play it off but he pouted while doing so. “Aww… you’re no fun Alex.”

“You know what will happen if they find out. I can’t risk it.” Alex sighed. He wished that things weren’t like this but he knew that there was no way around it.

“I don’t understand why you don’t just quit the Navy. It would make our lives so much easier.”

“You know why I can’t.”

“Yeah well…who cares what your family thinks?”

“I do, Calek.”

“They should be happy that you’re happy. Don’t they care that you hate the way things are?”

“No. All they care about is that I carry on the ‘family tradition’.”

“Well screw tradition!”

“I can’t. I’m already screwing you!”

There was a pause in the conversation while Alex looked around to make sure no one had heard his last statement. Suddenly, Calek burst out laughing.

“Why do we always argue over this?” Calek asked between giggles.

“Because you won’t let it go.”

“No because you won’t let me show any affection in public.”

“Because my job won’t let me.”

“Then quit!”

“I can’t!”

“Grr!”

This time they both laughed. “You’re too cute for your own good.”

“You tell me that all the time. Come on, Alex, let’s go somewhere I _can_ show affection.”

“Your place or mine?”


	4. #4

Alex walked into their apartment wearing his dress blues. He just got back from a ceremony in which he got promoted. Now he had to tell Calek he was being transferred to the Navair base in Southern Maryland. He wasn’t looking forward to this conversation.

“Congrats?” Calek asked after Alex had enough time to remove only his shoes.

“Yep.”

“Yea! Go Alex! Congrats on moving up in the world!” Calek embraced Alex in a hug and kissed him deeply.

“Yeah…thanks…but, uh, there is just one problem with that…”

“What’s that?”

“I’m being transferred to Patuxent River Naval Air Base.”

“Where’s that?” Calek was confused. He’d never heard of such a base in Texas.

“Um…Maryland…” Alex mumbled.

“What?”

“Maryland. I have no choice. I have to go, or else I can say bye-bye to my promotion.” Alex defended himself. He knew just by looking at his love that he was about to explode.

“You’re fucking shitting me right?” Calek half-shouted half-stated, staring at Alex like he’d grown another head. Alex just shrugged and sat on the couch, watching Calek, and ready for whatever came his way.

“You’re moving to Maryland and leaving me here?” Calek asked, standing in front of Alex.

“You could go with me,” Alex suggested. He knew that Calek wouldn’t agree to it peacefully, but he’d try anyway.

“Oh hell no. I’m not moving to fucking Maryland because you got promoted in a job you despise. Why didn’t you mention that getting transferred was a possibility?” Calek bitched as he began to pace around the room.

“I did. You don’t listen when I talk about work, that’s why you’re so surprised by this. Dammit Calek, sometimes I just…God, I don’t know what to do now. I thought that you would be more open to this.”

“You thought wrong, now didn’t you? Pack your shit and move to Maryland, see if I care,” Calek said before storming to the bedroom and slamming to door.

Alex yelled after him playfully, “I can’t pack my stuff if you lock yourself in that room…”

“Fuck you!” was the only response Alex got.


	5. #5

Alex yawned as he wandered into his apartment in California, Maryland. His home for the past two months and he still hadn’t decorated, or heard from Calek. It was killing him not being able to talk to him, kiss him or just be with him. Alex had known that he loved Calek but now that they were apart he realized just how much.

He stripped down to his boxers, throwing his clothes in the corner as he walked into his bedroom, and flopping down on an unmade bed. He was almost asleep when his cell phone rang. “Yeah?” he said with a yawn, not recognizing the number.

“Dammit I was going to try to surprise you, but I’m lost. Where the hell is Waldorf and how did I get here?” came a familiar voice with a chuckle.

“Calek, god. Where in Waldorf are you?” Alex asked, looking for clean clothes.

“I found the mall.”

“Figures. I’ll be there in 45 minutes. Meet me in the food court.”

“Will do. Love you Alex.”

He smiled,” Love you too.”

* * *

When Alex arrived at the mall, he found Calek munching on a Cinnabon, oblivious to the fact that Alex was standing right behind him. Alex slid his arms around Calek, hugging him tightly. “God I missed you Calek.” Alex sighed as he slipped into the chair next to the strawberry blonde.

“I missed you too Alex.”

“Why didn’t you call?”

“I thought that you wouldn’t want to hear from me…” Calek looked down at his hands, which were lying on the table. He thought that Alex wouldn’t love him anymore.

“You should know me better than that. Come on, let’s go home,” Alex stood and grabbed Calek’s hand.

They walked slowly to Calek’s car, chatting away about the events of the past couple months. They were both just so happy to be with the other. Once they got to Calek’s vehicle, Alex looked in the back and gave his love a strange look.

“I was hopping you’d, uh, take me in…”

“Of course. You’re always welcome to live with me. I love you too much to put you out on the street,” Alex laughed and smiled.

“I was counting on that.”


End file.
